Sonic Adventure 2: Battle
There was an update to Sonic Adventure 2 for the Nintendo GameCube, called Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. This version was released on December 10, 2001 in Japan, February 12, 2002 in North America, and on the GameCube's launch (May 3 2002) in Europe. This game added new "Battle" multiplayer options, like the addition of new charactistics to the additional multiplayer characters that were in the available unlockable in the original. The multiplayer characters that were unlockable in the other game are now playable from the start, and other new bells and whistles were added. This game also changed a large portion of raising Chao, the A-life form available in both Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. A Chao's stats can be viewed from within the game. You can also transfer one Chao from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle to the "Tiny Chao Garden" section in Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2, and Sonic Pinball Party with the GCN-GBA Link Cable. (If a Game Boy Advance is connected without a GBA Game inserted, a version of the Tiny Chao Garden can be copied temporarily into the Game Boy Advance's memory.) Also the introduction of Chao Karate, in which the Chao stats are used for stats in fighting, and the Chao fight in a fighting game style, with little influence from the player. A glitch is featured in the "Chao Garden" for Sonic and Shadow. On the other side of the entrance, there will be some huge round rock. At the bottom, there will be some weeds. Rapidly use "Homing Attack" where those weeds are. You might jump off of the island, but you will be floating, and it will seem as if the character you picked is being split in two. When you get back to the island it will seem as if the Chao are buried. In both the Dreamcast and Gamecube version, after collecting all 180 emblems, you can unlock a 3D version of the Green Hill Zone from Sonic 1, with a remixed version of the music from the original. In the GameCube version, the boxes in the Crazy Gadget level have a red 'x' on them instead of the Dreamcast's version's green 'x'. This is possibly because the Xbox bears a striking resemblance to the boxes with the green 'x'. The one minor setback is that Big the Cat's humorous cameos didn't remain in the stages, but he can still be viewed in some story sequences by rapidly pressing the A button throughout the scenes. Ironically, this version of the game did not get as good reviews as its Dreamcast predecessor, possibly as it was seen as technologically behind most other GameCube games; despite added visual flourishes such as some levels containing additional rain effects, new textures, and marginally enhanced player models. However, to date, the game has done well sales wise with sales (2006) of 1.14 million, making it one of Gamecube's highest selling games. Sonic Adventure 2 Battle is a video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Sonic Team for the Nintendo Gamecube. Hero VS Dark The main game theme is the fight between good and evil. To show both sides of the story, two teams are playable: the Hero and Dark teams. Each side has a Racing, a Treasure Hunting and a Shooting character, and thus each character has a rival counterpart in the other team. The Hero team is Sonic (Racing), Tails (Shooting), and Knuckles (Treasure Hunting). The Dark team is Shadow (Racing), Dr. Eggman (Shooting), and Rouge (Treasure Hunting). Single player As you play, the game will change characters according to the plot and which side you choose. For example: If you choose to play the Hero story, on one stage you may play as Sonic, and on the next stage, you play as Knuckles. Your performance in the stage determines your score, which in turn determines the rank awarded at stage's end. Ranks range from A to E, E being lowest. Hero side story Renowned hero Sonic the Hedgehog has been framed for stealing a Chaos Emerald from a bank in Central City and has been taken into custody by the Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.), the national military. While the helicopter containing Sonic flies over Capitol City, Sonic breaks free and using a piece of metal from the chopper as a snowboard, Sonic makes his escape. Sonic outruns the police and military and does battle with one of G.U.N's giant walkers: Big Foot. Sonic defeats the robot and encounters a black hedgehog, who goes by the name of Shadow. Shadow is the one who stole the Chaos Emerald and uses it to escape with the power of Chaos Control. Sonic is re-captured by G.U.N and taken to Prison Island. Meanwhile, Knuckles the Echidna is having trouble guarding the Master Emerald when the mysterious thief Rouge the Bat attempts to steal it. In the middle of their argument, Dr. Eggman snatches the emerald while they're fighting, but Knuckles, in order to prevent Eggman from stealing the gem, shatters it. Knuckles then sets off to find the pieces and restore the Master Emerald. On Prison Island, Tails goes to break Sonic free as he knows that his friend is not guilty. Upon arrival, Tails, piloting his Cyclone walker, saves Amy Rose from Dr. Eggman. Amy finds Sonic and releases him from his cell, Sonic racing off to find Shadow. Sonic goes into the forest and finds Shadow. The two battle and then have to flee when Eggman announces that the island will blow up from bombs Shadow has set. Later on, Sonic, Tails, and Amy witness Eggman destroying half the moon with a powerful weapon, the Eclipse Cannon on board the Space Colony ARK and will destroy Earth in 24 hours; but he needs is the seventh Chaos Emerald. Later joined by Knuckles, Sonic and the others must race to the ARK and destroy the cannon before Earth is blown into extinction. Tails succeeds in destroying the colony's power supply but is captured by Dr. Eggman, along with Amy. Meanwhile, Knuckles finds the last pieces of the Master Emerald and encounters Rouge. After a confrontation Knuckles saves Rouge's life as she very nearly falls to her death. In return, Rouge grudgingly gives Knuckles her share of the Master Emerald and Knuckles restores the Master Emerald. Sonic rushes to meet Eggman, who is holding Amy and Tails hostage in return for the last Chaos Emerald. Sonic attempts to trick Eggman with a fake emerald created by Tails, but Eggman is aware of the plot and sends Sonic off into space. Sonic uses the fake emerald as a base for Chaos Control, and barely escapes his near death in the capsule. Sonic still has some time to get to the Eclipse Cannon, and after fighting off Shadow is seen to be alive by his friends while holdining on to the outside of the Eclipse Cannon as it starts to blow up. However, while Tails and Amy aren't watching, Eggman snatches the Emerald and escapes. Dark side story Cooled off after the events in Sonic Adventure, Dr. Eggman hears wind of a top secret military weapon sealed away by G.U.N., created by his late grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. Eggman breaks into Prison Island in search of his grandfather's weapon: "Project Shadow". After blasting his way through the floors and security systems of the base, Eggman finds what he's looking for. Activating a stasis pod in a vault, Eggman discovers Project Shadow: A black hedgehog with incredible speed and a high resemblance to his arch enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog. The hedgehog introduces himself as Shadow. Shadow disposes of a guard robot, Scorpion troop Hotshot, and then sends Eggman to bring more chaos emeralds to the abandoned Space Colony ARK.Meanwhile, Rouge attempts to steal the Master Emerald from Angel Island, hindered by Knuckles the Echidna. Ultimately, Knuckles shatters the Master Emerald to prevent Eggman from stealing it (who steals it for its ability to negate chaos emeralds), and both set off to find the shards. Shadow then goes and steals one of the chaos emeralds from a bank, but eyewitnesses say they saw Sonic. Shadow meets Sonic, but escapes. Shadow shows Eggman the shutdown Eclipse Cannon, which is capable of destroying an entire planet, but it needs to recharge using the power of the chaos emeralds. Shadow and Eggman decide they can conquer the world by collecting the seven Chaos Emeralds to power the cannon and use it to hold the entire planet hostage. The mysterious jewel thief and government spy Rouge the Bat assists the two villains, though her motives are initially unknown to them, giving them a chaos emerald making a total of three. She tells them there are 3 other emeralds on Prison Island. The three go to Prison Island, Eggman distracts the military for the other two to get in and get out, Shadow sets the Egg Bomboms to explode in 15 minutes, and Rouge steals the emeralds from the safe. But not everything goes as planned when the guard robot, Flying Dog, comes to get Rouge. She was able to defeat it but the gates and doors were all locked shut, likely because of Eggman's performance. Shadow ran into Sonic while on his way to rescue Rouge and the emeralds and started to fight him. They got out with Chaos Control at the last second. They finally showed their plan to the world when they destroyed half the moon. Shadow decided they needed all seven Chaos Emeralds for its full potential. Rouge showed a newspaper she had mentioning Tails being rewarded with a Chaos Emerald for saving Station Square from the life threatening missle attack in Sonic Adventure. They pursuited Tails and his plane to where they came right to them. Eggman had aleady discovered that it was a fake emerald that they were going to use. Rouge was trying to steal the six Chaos Emeralds, when Shadow came in and warned her not to do so, but she shows him the end results she found on "Project Shadow", but the picture showed something other then Shadow. She then set off to collect the last pieces of the Master Emerald, before giving them to Knuckles after he saved her life. Eggman trapped Sonic on Space Colony ARK by holding Amy hostage. He then sent Sonic and the fake emerald in a capsule ready to explode. He finally defeated Sonic the Hedgehog! Or did he? Tails was defeated by Eggman shortly after, and Eggman took the last Emerald. However, the Cannon did not work correctly and the screen said "DANGER!" on it. Eggman did not notice this at first as he was in the middle of his evil laugh in victory. The last story After finally managing to retrieve all seven Chaos Emeralds, Dr. Eggman prepares to initiate the Eclipse Cannon aboard the Space Colony ARK. However, instead of firing, a Warning Message appears: Unwittingly, Shadow has fooled Eggman into activating Gerald Robotnik's last attempt at revenge on the world for the murder of his granddaughter, Maria Robotnik. The Space Colony ARK has shifted its position and was then on a direct collision course with towards Earth. With the power of the emeralds the resulting impact by the Colony would mean the complete destruction of the planet. They all see a video from before Gerald's death while he's in prison of his plan to destroy the Earth and everyone on it. Eggman then walks in and give Rouge his grandfather's diary. She puts it onto the screen and reads it. Rouge then comes up with the plan of using Knuckles's recently restored Master Emerald to deactivate the Chaos Emeralds, which power the Space Colony into crashing with Earth. Casting aside their differences, everyone (except for Shadow), agrees to team up in order to stop the Colony together. However, the most important actions come from Amy Rose, who, in pleading to Shadow to stop Gerald's revenge, reminds Shadow of what promise he really made to Maria Robotnik before she died, a promise to bring hope to humanity. In the end, Shadow ends up helping Sonic and Knuckles get to the fake alter of the Master Emerald by facing off against The Biolizard, a giant lizard like creature created from a picture of a lizard by Gerald as a prototype to create the Ultimate Lifeform. Unfortunately, the Biolizard, using the power of Chaos Control, ends up attaching itself to the outside of the Colony to drag it towards he planet. The Finalhazard, in an effort to force it to impact with the planet is soon stopped by the actions of Sonic and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow, utilizing the Chaos Emeralds in the Cannon's Core, transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow. They battle the Finalhazard in space and destroy it before it impacts Earth. The two super hedgehogs then charge at ARK at light speed and come to a stop to hold back the force with their energy. As their friends unknowingly cheer them on Shadow hears Maria's voice and pulls upward a little further. They both then perform a very powerful Chaos Control to teleport the Space Colony ARK back to its original position. Shadow, having fufilled Maria's promise, falls back towards planet, first using the last bit of energy he had to use chaos control, presumably to his attempted death, vanishing in a flash of light. With their own lives, and more importantly, the world saved, Sonic and the others head back to Earth. Racing *'Hero:' Sonic the Hedgehog *'Dark:' Shadow the Hedgehog The speedy gameplay gamers are most familiar with, players must run to the end of the stage, gathering the most items and rings as possible in the least amount of time. Shooting *'Hero:' Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dark:' Dr. Eggman Shooting is just that: Shooting. The player boards a mech, and plays using a modified version of E-102 Gamma's gameplay from Sonic Adventure. Using laser sights, the player locks on to multiple targets at a time and fires away. The more targets you lock on to at one time, the higher your bonus is. You have to reach the goal ring. Instead of the normal ring system, where you die and lose a life if you hit something with zero rings, you have an energy bar. If you take a hit, you lose the current rings you are holding, and a bit of energy from the bar. Rings restore the bar. If you run out of energy, you die and lose a life. Unlike the E-102 Gamma stages, you have infinite time, and destroying enemies doesn't give you extra time. Treasure hunting *'Hero:' Knuckles the Echidna *'Dark:' Rouge the Bat Slower and based much more heavily on exploration, Treasure Hunting segments force the player to find three items in the least amount of time possible. To help you find the items, you are given a radar that beeps depending on how close you are to the item. Driving *'Hero': Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dark': Rouge the Bat The game features two "kart racing" levels in story mode, where Tails or Rouge must drive towards an objective without falling off the course or hitting too many cars. There's also a mode with all the characters playable, where you must finish a few laps before the other CPU players, and you get an emblem if you do. You unlock the mode by beating one of the racing levels. Beating the other gives you a Two Player version. Single player stages Hero side * City Escape - Sonic * Boss: Big Foot - Sonic * Wild Canyon - Knuckles * Boss: Eggman - Tails * Prison Lane - Tails * Metal Harbor - Sonic * Boss: Shadow - Sonic * Green Forest - Sonic * Pumpkin Hill - Knuckles * Mission Street - Tails * Aquatic Mine - Knuckles * Route 101 - Tails (Driving) * Hidden Base - Tails * Pyramid Cave - Sonic * Death Chamber - Knuckles * Boss: King Boom Boo - Knuckles * Boss: Egg Golem - Sonic * Eternal Engine - Tails * Meteor Herd - Knuckles * Boss: Rouge - Knuckles * Crazy Gadget - Sonic * Boss: Eggman - Tails * Final Rush - Sonic * Final Boss: Shadow - Sonic Dark side * Iron Gate - Eggman * Boss: Hot Shot - Shadow * Dry Lagoon - Rouge * Sand Ocean - Eggman * Radical Highway - Shadow * Egg Quarters - Rouge * Lost Colony - Eggman * Weapons Bed - Eggman * Boss: Tails - Eggman * Security Hall - Rouge * Boss: Flying Dog - Rouge * White Jungle - Shadow * Boss: Sonic - Shadow * Route 280 - Rouge (Driving) * Sky Rail - Shadow * Boss: Egg Golem - Eggman * Mad Space - Rouge * Boss: Knuckles - Rouge * Cosmic Wall - Eggman * Boss: Tails - Eggman * Final Chase - Shadow * Final Boss: Sonic - Shadow Last story * Cannon's Core - Tails, Eggman, Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic, in that order (All styles) * Boss: Biolizard - Shadow * Final Boss: The Final Hazard - Super Sonic/Super Shadow Secrets * Green Hill - Sonic * Chao Garden - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge * Costumes in 2P mode - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge * New Karts in Kart Race - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Eggman, Rouge Two-player mode There are some characters that can only be played on two-player mode. These include, Amy Rose, Metal Sonic, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos, Chao, Dark Chao and Eggrobo (Kart Racing). You can play a multitude of levels from single player mode. The levels playable in two-player mode are mostly the same as the normal game; Sonic, Shadow, Amy and Metal Sonic race, Tails, Eggman, Chao, and Dark Chao have a shootout, and Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal and Chaos hunt for emerald shards. Playable characters in all modes *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Shadow the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Rouge the Bat Prologue While searching for a top secret weapon known only as “Shadow,” the evil genius, Dr. Eggman, penetrates the security of a high-level military base. Deep inside the compound, Dr. Eggman discovers that the weapon is actually a black hedgehog claiming himself as the “ultimate life form,” a creature known as “Shadow.” Shadow invites Dr. Eggman to Space Colony ARK and reveals the Eclipse Cannon—an enormous weapon capable of destroying the world, more than enough to entice the evil genius to help out Shadow in his quest to conquer the world. Just as they begin to revel in their plan for destruction, the villains are startled by a menacing bat named Rouge who offers her help as well. Thus, the plot to conquer the world begins . . . It was just another ordinary day . . .until Sonic, hero of justice, is accosted by a secret military force code-named G.U.N. Escaping the confines of a high-security helicopter, Sonic leaps down into the city streets in an effort to flee from his captors. Suddenly, a mysterious black hedgehog appears in front of him, grasping a Chaos Emerald in his hands. Meanwhile, across the globe, unexplained incidents occur following the declaration of world conquest by Eggman himself. Once aware of the connection between Shadow and Dr. Eggman, Sonic begins his quest to stop their evil plan, helped along the way by his old friends: Tails and Knuckles. Voice Cast English Version *Ryan Drummond as Sonic the Hedgehog *Corey Bringas as Miles "Tails" Prower *David Humphrey as Shadow the Hedgehog *Scott Drier as Knuckles the Echidna *Deem Bristow as Dr. Eggman *Lani Minella as Rouge the Bat and Omochao *Jennifer Douillard as Amy Rose *Marc Biagi as Professor Gerald Robotnik *Steve Broadie as President Japanese Version *Junichi Kanemaru as Sonic the Hedgehog *Atsuki Murata as Miles "Tails" Prower *Nobutoshi Kanna as Knuckles the Echidna *Taeko Kawata as Amy Rose *Chikao Otsuka as Dr. Eggman *Kouji Yusa as Shadow the Hedgehog *Rumi Ochiai as Rouge *Yuri Shiratori as Maria Robotnik See Also * Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic Adventure Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video game remakes Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games